


Famously

by Justateenagewitch



Category: NCIS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justateenagewitch/pseuds/Justateenagewitch
Summary: In another life the would've gotten along famously.AKA, five times Kate and Ziva got the chance to meet and be a part of each other's lives and one time that they didn’t.Kate x Ziva (romantic relationship) because I canSorry if this is trash. It's 3 A.M.
Relationships: Ziva David/Caitlin Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Famously

“I hear that new girl is in World History with us,” Abby said excitedly.

“The foreign exchange student?” Kate questioned.

She had heard their history teacher Mr. Gibbs, or just Gibbs as he liked to be called, talking it over with Principal Shepard. Apparently, she was from Israel. Kate had no idea why anyone would want to send their child to some school in D.C anyway, but it was probably because Principal Shepard was friends with the family. She had overheard that, too.

“How long do you think it’ll take for Tony to start hitting on her?”

“Thirty seconds,” Abby said with certainty as they settled into their seats for their first period, “Fifteen if she has an accent.”

“Do you think we should invite her to sit with us at lunch?” Kate asked.

“If she’s nice,” Abby replied.

“Well I wouldn’t put too much weight on first impressions,” Kate said, “She’s in a new school in a new country. I wouldn’t be surprised if she is a little on edge. I would be.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re always on edge.”

“Hey! Vigilance is important. I, for one, don’t want to get kidnapped by a serial killer!”

“You are not going to get kidnapped by a serial killer, Kate.”

“You don’t know that!”

***

Two grueling hours had finally passed by. It was time for World History. Kate met back up with Abby, after second period. Abby had A.P Chemistry, and Kate had Intro to Law Enforcement.

“What do you think she’ll be like?”

“I don’t know,” Kate shrugged, “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You’re telling me that you’re not the least bit curious?” Abby prodded.

“I didn’t say that,” Kate answered opening the door to Gibbs’ classroom, “I’m just saying that maybe we shouldn-”

“On time as always,” Gibbs interrupted, “Ziva David, this is Caitlin Todd and Abigail Sciuto. They will be showing you around.”

After Kate processed the order Gibbs had given them, she took a good look at the girl who had just turned around to face them.

She was pretty, Kate noticed, really pretty. She had a tan. No one in D.C had a tan like that. It was like she had bathed in sunlight. She was torn between admiring how good she looked and being envious of how much time she got to spend in the sun. Her hair was down to just past her shoulders and curly. She looked like she was straight out of some kind of beach photoshoot.

“Pretty…” Kate murmured.

“Excuse me?” The girl, Ziva, questioned.

Kate didn’t even realize she had said anything. Oh, this was embarrassing. The good news was that Ziva didn’t seem to hear what Kate had said. She was looking Kate up and down. She suddenly wished she had worn something more eye-catching. The sensible sweater and skinny jeans suddenly seemed frumpy. Ziva smiled slightly when she finished her analysis of Kate, and suddenly she didn’t feel so bad.

“Nice to meet you!” Abby jumped in excitedly, “I’m Abby and this is Kate. You are the talk of the whole school today! Everyone is super excited to meet you, including us. You can have lunch with us. It’ll be lots of fun. We can get to know each other and make plans for homecoming and-”

“Slow down there, we don’t want to scare her off,” Kate said, noticing the slightly panicked expression on the new girl's pretty face. This was her moment to make up for her awkwardness earlier, “Do you have any questions? Anything we can help you with?”

“I suppose we can start with, ‘Where can I sit? That is as good of a question as any, yes?”

She had an accent. It was thick, but it did nothing to hide her near-perfect English. Tony was going to be a goner, and so was Kate. 

Kate nodded, “There is an empty seat in front of me. You can sit there.”

“Todah,” Ziva said, “Thank you.”

The three girls made their way to their seats and sat down as the rest of the class filed in. The first people to walk in were a couple holding hands and smiling.

“That is Breena Slater and Jimmy Palmer,” Abby informed Ziva, “They have been together for four years. Everyone thinks they're going to get married someday.”

“They seem very happy together,” Ziva commented.

“They are,” Abby confirmed, “So, Ziva, are you seeing anyone?”

“Abby!” Kate chastised, “We just met her and you are asking if she has a boyfriend.”

“No, it is alright,” Ziva laughed, “I do not have a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”

Kate perked up at that comment, but continued Abby’s introductions, “The two fighting each other for a bag of chips are Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres.”

“Lunch is just after this period, is it not?” Ziva said, studying the pair.

“Yup,” Abby confirmed, “They are always fighting over something. They act like they hate each other, but they are totally in love. It’s adorable.”

Ziva looked slightly confused but didn’t comment further.

“The guy who just gave Ellie another bag of chips is her best friend, Clayton Reeves. He moved here from England last summer. They have been inseparable ever since,” Kate finished.

“The idiot who just walked into the doorframe because he was too busy staring at his phone, is Timothy McGee, my homecoming date this year,” Abby said excitedly.

“Homecoming?” Ziva turned to Kate, “I am not familiar with this, ‘Homecoming?’

“Homecoming is this big event that all centers around a football game. There’s pep rallies, a parade, and a big dance to celebrate the football season starting up again.”

“Kate,” Abby whispered, “Start the timer. Tony just walked in.”

Tony had just walked in as the final bell rang. Nothing out of the ordinary there, but what was out of the ordinary was that he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the room and a new occupant.

He swaggered over to where the trio of girls was sitting and leaned on Kate’s desk.

“Hello there pretty lady,” he said Ziva, “Are you Greek? Because you look like a godde-”

Ziva cut him off, “I am Israeli.”

Everyone who had heard burst into laughter. Even Ellie and Nick stopped fighting to double over laughing. Tim was crying tears of mirth.

“Man,” he said, “I wish I got that on video.”

“You and me both,” Reeves replied.

“How long did that take?”

“Fourteen point six seconds,” Kate told Abby, “But it only took three-point five for him to get shot down.”

“You were timing me?”

“Duh,” Abby replied, still laughing.

“Sit down DiNozzo,” Gibbs said from the back of the class, “By the time attendance is finished I expect you all to be quiet and seated.”

“Sitting down, sir,” Tony rushed to his seat, “Sitting down and shutting up.”

“Is he always like this?”

“Afraid so,” Kate confirmed, “He’ll flirt with anything that moves.”

“And you?” Ziva turned around in her chair to lean onto Kate’s desk.

“I’m a bit more selective.”

“Just ‘a bit’?” Ziva reached forward to twirl a strand of Kate’s hair around her fingers.

“Actually, I’m very selective,” Kate admitted.

“Good to know. I would rather not ask a flirt to the dance.”

“You’re asking me to the dance?”

“If you can answer one question for me.”

“Anything,” Kate nodded, “I mean, yeah.”

Ziva leaned forward, even more, so her lips ghosted along the shell of Kate’s ear.

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on what the other four 'lives' should be comment below. I just might write it.


End file.
